Les couleurs de la pluie, le vert de tes yeux
by Yukaina14
Summary: "C'est par cette journée de pluie que j'ai pris conscience que je ne pourrais jamais t'oublier. Il est vraiment impossible pour moi d'arrêter de t'aimer..."


**Première fiction ! Je suis à la fois excitée et anxieuse... J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira. Bonne lecture à tous ceux qui viennent s'aventurer ici et qui décident de lire...**

Cette journée aurait vraiment pu mieux commencer...

Marinette se leva en retard, comme à son habitude. Elle se perd sa pour se préparer et sortie en vitesse de chez elle, saluant d'un bref signe ces parents, et sprinta vers son collège.

C'était un jour de pluie.

Ces pluies qui te cassent le morales. Qui enveloppent ton corps de cette maussade envie de ne rien faire d'autre que de se vautrer sur son lit, la tête dans un coussin, et d'attendre que les heures passent. C'était ce genre de pluie qui tombait se matin même, obligeant tous les passant à sortir leur parapluie. Tout était gris, teinté du noir des parapluies. Des couleurs si tristes...

Marinette arriva au collège, essoufflée. Ses joues étaient en feu, et elle ne savait comment son cœur pouvait trouver la force de battre après l'épreuve qu'elle venait de lui faire subir.  
Retrouvant peu à peu un rythme cardiaque régulier, elle entra dans le bâtiment scolaire, réfléchissant à quelle excuse elle pourrait inventer pour s'en sortir cette fois encore...  
Une petite créature rouge sortie de son sac et voleta jusqu'à son visage

\- Marinette! Il faut vraiment que tu prennes de nouvelle résolution et que tu arrives à l'heure en classe!

La concernée se gratta la nuque en rigolant nerveusement

\- Oui je sais Tikki, mais... Regarde! Le professeur n'est pas encore arrivé!

Tout en discutant, les deux personnages marchaient vers la salle de classe, et voilà qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination. Et effectivement, le professeur n'était pas encore arrivée. Il restait encore du temps à Marinette pour rejoindre ses camarades.  
Avant de franchir la porte, la jeune fille s'assura que Tikki soit bien rentrée dans son sac, puis elle pénétra dans la salle.

\- Tiens tiens... fis une voix que Marinette aurait malheureusement reconnue entre mille. Une voie qui signifiait la plupart du temps qu'elle aurait des ennuis...

Elle décida d'ignorer cette dernière, qui n'appartenait à personne d'autre que Chloé, fille du maire. Celle-ci s'était autoproclamée reine du collège - et on aurait même pu dire de tout Paris - prétextant qu'elle avait tout les droits puisque son père était le maire.

\- Marinette Dupain-Cheng est encore en retard, on dirait! elle rigola. Franchement! Il n'y a qu'elle pour faire ce genre de truc, pfeuh!

Marinette rejoignit sa place et s'assit sans dire un mot, faisant semblant de n'avoir rien entendu. Sa voisine, Alya, qui était aussi sa meilleure amie, la regarda d'un œil amusé et lui donna un léger coup de coude.

\- Elle en a, du culot de dire ça la petite princesse! Son "Adrichou" n'est pas encore arrivé. Il est en retard lui aussi.

A l'entente du nom du garçon, la jeune styliste rougit et plaça ses mains sur son visage pour cacher la couleur que venait de prendre ses joues.

\- O-oui. Je pense qu'elle ne l'a pas remarquée. De tout façon, elle ne fait attention à personne! Et puis-

Elle fut coupé dans sa phrase par l'arrivée d'Adrien. Il n'était pas comme d'habitude, il semblait... différent.  
Ses cheveux n'était pas coiffés pareil, ses yeux étaient cernés et rouges. Et il avait des pansements à sa joue gauche, à ses deux bras et dans son cou.

\- Bah alors mec, tonna Nino son meilleur ami, qu'est ce qu'il t'es arrivé?  
\- Ah! C'est rien! fit le mannequin en secouant une main. C'est juste que... que je me suis cogné en me levant... voilà, c'est ça! Et après, comme je voyais trouble à cause du coup que je venais de recevoir, bah j'ai glissé et... et je me suis blessé encore plus que je ne l'étais déjà! Voilà...

Nino le regarda et l'examina de haut en bas, comme si il analysait tout ce qu'on venait de lui dire, et qu'il cherchait les preuves

\- Et bah... finit-il part dire. T'as vraiment pas eu de chance sur ce coup là!  
\- Oui, c'est vrai... eh eh! Il se gratta la nuque nerveusement.

Adrien, rejoignit ensuite sa place, s'en avoir échapper aux exagérations de Chloé, due au fait de ses blessures.  
Tout en s'asseyant, il soupir et passa une main sur son visage, puis remontait à ses cheveux. Marinette ne remarqua pas tous cela, trop occupée à essayer de calmer les palpitations de son cœur. Mais malheureusement, il ne voulait pas l'écouter. Il ne voulait pas arrêter de cogner douloureusement dans sa cage thoracique. Il continuait de percuter, il voulait sûrement s'envoler. Crier à cette personne assis devant elle qu'il l'aime très fort, oui vraiment très fort. Mais c'est impossible, parce cette fichue timidité prend toujours le dessus. Toujours.

Le professeur arriva quelques minute plus tard, permettant à Marinette de changer de point de vue et d'essayer de se concentrer sur autre choses que sur la magnifique personne qui se tenait devant, à quelque centimètres.  
Arrêter de penser à lui juste pour une fois, et écouter le cour du professeur. Du moins l'envisager. Elle ne pouvait pas se promettre d'y arriver, mais qu'est ce que ça coûtait d'essayer?


End file.
